nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Azulongmon
Group: Holy Dragon - Level:' Mega' - Type: Data - Attack Technique: Sourai Azulongmon is one of the Harmonious Ones, the four guardians of the DigiWorld, who were sealed away by the Dark Masters when they reformatted in the DigiWorld into Spiral Mountain. The Destiny Stones bound their powers, making them unable to escape, but they thought to use the power of the Crests of the DigiDestined to free themselves. However, when the Digimon Emperor came to the DigiWorld, his Control Spires kept the guardians imprisoned. The guardians elected to recruit three new DigiDestined, and so created three new Digivices, and found three Digimon with the ancient power of Armour Digivolving. Creating the Digi-Eggs, they sent the Digivices to Earth, where Davis, Yolei and Codyreceived them. These new DigiDestined, plus T.K. and Kari had many battles with the Digimon Emperor, until he was returned to his original self. The Control Spires were de-powered, but were later used by Arukenimon to create unliving Digimon. One of these Control Spire Digimon was BlackWarGreymon, who refused to obey Arukenimon's orders, and was led by Azulongmon into destroying the Destiny Stones, finally freeing him. Azulongmon thanked the DigiDestined, and explained his and the other guardians part in their recruitment. He warned them that a greater enemy existed. Shortly thereafter, Gennai presented the kids with one of Azulongmon's Digi-Cores - a sphere of energy, one of twelve that Azulongmon has, containing the life energy of Digimon defeated by Azulongmon in the past. The Digi-Core enabled Paildramon to Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon, and restored the original eight Digimon's ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. The eight Digimon later sacrificed the power again to allow Imperialdramon to Mode Change to his Fighter Mode. Azulongmon appears in "Kyoto Dragon" ''and ''"Dramon Power." His voice is supplied by David Lodge.Name: “Azu” is from “azul,” the Spanish word for "blue." “Long” is from the Chinese character for “Dragon.” His Japanese name, "Qinglongmon" has the same meaning, as it comes from the Chinese characters for "blue dragon," which are pronounced "Seiryuu" in Japanese. Seiryuu is the dragon god of the Japanese city of ''Kyoto''''.''ereign Digimon who reside on the highest plain of the Digital World and govern it. When Shibumi first told Takato and Henry about the Sovereigns, Takato was immediately reminded of the Azulongmon character from the Digimon television show – a comparison which proved to be more than accurate.When the D-Reaper returned to threaten the Digital World, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon had differing ideas on how it should be dealt with. Azulongmon rationed that since it was the excess data created by Digivolving that had re-awakened the D-Reaper in the first place, then they should abandon Digivolving all together, to show the D-Reaper that they would not evolve enough to be a threat to him. Despite Zhuqiaomon’s disagreement, Azulongmon had the DigiGnomes transform the Shining Digivolution – the power source that supplied the energy which allowed Digimon to Digivolve – into a Digimon form – that of Calumon, who was soon expelled from the Digital World.When Calumon was brought back to the Digital World by Makuramon, the Tamers followed, intending to rescue him, unaware of Zhuqiaomon’s intentions. Zhuqiaomon’s hatred of humans led to a fierce battle between the Tamers and himself, which was then interrupted by the arrival of Azulongmon, who attempted to once again turn Zhuqiaomon to his way of thinking. Gallantmon attacked Zhuqiaomon again, but Azulongmon interrupted the battle once again, and accepted the Tamers’ offer of help, explaining to them the history of the Digital World and the D-Reaper. He and Zhuqiaomon then took the Tamers to the holding place of the Shining Digivolution, where Calumon was being kept, even as the D-Reaper crept closer to them. Rika and Renamon Biomerged into Sakuyamon to fend off the D-Reaper’s chaos and save Calumon, and then, Azulongmon explained to him his true nature, of which he was not even aware. With the help of the DigiGnomes, Calumon released the Shining Digivolution energy, Digivolving the Digimon in the Digital World. Azulongmon returned the Tamers to the point where they entered the Digital World, where they boarded the Monster Makers’ Ark and returned to the real world.But the D-Reaper was able to follow the Tamers into the real world, and the battle continued there, even as Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns battled with the D-Reaper in the Digital World. During the final battle, when the D-Reaper opened a portal between Earth and the Digital World, Azulongmon and the Sovereigns managed to remove the Cable Reaper from the fight, enabling MegaGargomon to activate the Juggernaut program which won the day.Azulongmon first appears in “Azulongmon Explains It All.” His voice is supplied by Michael McConnohie.Name: “Azu” is from “azul,” the Spanish word for "blue." “Long” is from the Chinese character for “Dragon.” His Japanese name, "Qinglongmon" has the same meaning, as it comes from the Chinese characters for "blue dragon," which are pronounced "Seiryuu" in Japanese. Seiryuu is the dragon god of the Japanese city of Kyoto. Category:Protagonists Category:Forgotten Lot